


our home.

by abstractthinking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I take prompts, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Marauders' Era, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Raising Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Harry Potter, a harry potter that was raised by sirius and remus, a meddling little shit, drabble length varies, just a little, just what I want to write when, moony & padfoot are dads, most are pretty short, sirius and remus love him, there is no order to the drabbles, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractthinking/pseuds/abstractthinking
Summary: Sirius Black took Harry from Godric's Hollow that night, while the Ministry successfully caught and captured Peter Pettigrew, because why wouldn't that happen? Sirius takes Harry to Remus, and together they raise him like James and Lily would've wanted.This is a series of drabbles in which Remus and Sirius raise Harry, and neither of them die; how it should have been.





	1. Prologue

After Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black was the first person to the desolate house. When he saw his dead best friend and his wife-- his only child sobbing in his crib with a little bloody scar on his forehead-- something in Sirius Black died with them. He screamed, he grieved, he held them, and then he grabbed his godson, got back on his motorbike, and drove off with tears in his eyes; leaving behind his childhood, his innocence, his family, and the person he used to be.

After Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin found out with a single knock on his hard oak door. He opened the door, saw the man he loved choking back sobs, holding Harry in his arms, and whimpered two words that changed his life forever. 

“They’re dead.”

And something in Remus Lupin died with them.

That night, they each held Harry until he fell asleep, and then they held each other as they mourned for their friends.

They get word the next morning that the Ministry had caught Peter Pettigrew trying to flee the country after ratting out James and Lily, which was information gotten from a helpful anonymous source. He gets sent to Azkaban for assisting in their murders. 

Remus, Sirius, and Harry try to pick up their lives from the aftermath; they find a house, one secluded away from the prying eyes of the wizarding world, and they make it a home.

This is about their home, and everything that happened between their four walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe, kudos, comment, all the good stuff. My posting schedule will most likely be irregular as life can get in the way sometimes. I take prompts and love to receive them, so please don't be afraid to send me some! Happy reading.


	2. Harry gets a nightmare, 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remus reached out for Sirius’ hand and squeezed it. He leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the head. Sirius smiled, and closed his eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Harry gets a nightmare, and seeks his dads for comfort.

Remus was in a deep and peaceful sleep, which is something that was quite rare for the werewolf and full-time dad. He and Sirius had had Harry for about three years now, and the first several months were full of sleepless, screaming nights, as Harry was seemingly inconsolable from 12 a.m. to 5 a.m. each night. After a while, Harry started to sleep more consistently during the night, and Sirius and Remus thanked the heavens above. Every once in a while, though, Harry will wake Sirius and/or Remus up for something or another; this happened to be one of those nights.

Remus’ sleep was interrupted by a tiny hand shaking his shoulder. He jerked awake, startled and confused, before his eyes settled on the round face in front of him. Harry’s hair was askew, as always, and his glasses were off, his watery green eyes wide. His bottom lip stuck out a smidge. Remus noticed these tell-tale signs of Harry being on the brink of tears.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” he muttered, still drunk with sleep. He sat up in bed, and held his arms out for the four-year-old boy. Harry sniffled and climbed up on the bed into Remus’ arms.

“I hadda nightmare.” the young boy cried. Remus frowned, hugging him. “Pa’foot h-hurt, and Moon g-gone.” Remus shushed him, and began rocking him as he cried. 

Sirius turned in bed and groaned, waking to the sounds of small cries. He blinked his eyes open and found Remus holding a crying Harry. He sat up in bed, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, Prongslet, what’s the matter, huh?” he mumbled, reaching out and rubbing his head comfortingly. Remus looked towards him, exhausted. 

“He had a nightmare.” he told him quietly. Sirius ‘hmm’ed, continuing to rub the boy’s head and back as Remus rocked him. Eventually, the little boy fell back asleep. Remus carefully maneuvered him to lay beside the two of them. Both of them laid back down with a sigh.

Neither of them said anything more, but they gave each other a heavy-eyed, grateful look. Remus reached out for Sirius’ hand and squeezed it. He leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the head. Sirius smiled, and closed his eyes. 

Within a minute, all three were peacefully asleep once more, the two men curled around the four-year-old boy.


	3. Harry gives Sirius a makeover, 1986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remus heard distant giggling, and instantly knew that something bad was happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Harry decides Sirius needs a makeover. Remus is endlessly amused.

Remus heard distant giggling, and instantly knew that something bad was happening. It was a gift he had, really, after spending so much time with James and Sirius, and now with Harry-- especially since he and Sirius were raising Harry. That Sirius Black upbringing with that James Potter genetics was a recipe for mischief, and everyday he internally apologized ahead of time for Minerva McGonagall, as in five short years Harry would be attending Hogwarts.

He sighed, pausing making dinner, wiping his hands, and searching for the giggling six-year-old, knowing Sirius wouldn’t be far behind. He found them in Harry’s bedroom, stumbling upon a very amusing sight.

Sirius was crammed into Harry’s tiny chair and being held captive there mercilessly. Sirius was scowling (though not actually mad) as the little boy eagerly gave him a, uh… makeover.

Sirius’ beloved hair was tied in uneven, messy pigtails all over his head. Red and green glitter covered his black locks, and paint was covering his eyes, cheeks, and lips as some makeshift makeup. Bright and colorful ribbons and scarves were wrapped around him clumsily, almost acting as ropes tying him there. He looked at his godson with a raised eyebrow, trying not to look amused. Harry thought it was even funnier.

“Moony, Moony, look!” he cried when he saw Remus leaning against the doorway, a smile on his face. 

“I see, Harry. Sirius looks very, very pretty.” Remus chuckled. Harry laughed loudly in response. Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You always take his side.” Sirius mumbled.

Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Because if I’m on his good side, things like this doesn’t happen to me.”

Much to Sirius’ dismay-- and Harry’s delight-- Remus grabbed their Polaroid and snapped a picture. He titled it, “Sirius being held hostage by their little monster.”


	4. Remus has a bad full moon, 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’s aware that his Uncle Sirius can turn into a giant black dog at will, and his Uncle Remus turns into a werewolf once a month, and he’s aware that those are secrets he can not tell anybody even though it’s the most bloody cool thing he’s ever heard of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Remus has a rough full moon, and Sirius and Harry take care of him.

By this point, at nine years old, Harry is aware of many things. He’s aware that not as many people his age thinks that pirates are that cool. He’s aware that people find it strange that he has two dads and not just one like everyone else. He’s aware that his Uncle Sirius can turn into a giant black dog at will, and his Uncle Remus turns into a werewolf once a month, and he’s aware that those are secrets he can not tell anybody even though it’s the most bloody cool thing he’s ever heard of.

Last night happened to be the night of the full moon, which meant that Harry stayed with Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Sirius picked him up in the morning with a tired smile, and he knew that the previous night had been a rough one.

They Floo’d home, and they found Remus asleep and curled up on the couch. Harry took in his uncle's new scars and winced. Sirius wrapped a blanket around the man, who stirred a little but didn't wake. Remus seemed to be in pain even in sleep, and both Sirius and Harry felt their hearts ache. The two met each others glances, and had one of those silent conversations that their family often had.

They went to work: Sirius put the kettle on and took out Remus' favorite tea, Harry found the not-so-secret secret chocolate stash and grabbed a large chunk, one of them turn on the heater to a comfortable setting, and another lit some candles so the lighting in the room was dim and cozy.

When Remus woke up a little while later, he didn't find himself cold and alone like he has so many times before in his life, but quite warm, with a steaming cup of tea, a hefty piece of chocolate, and one of his favorite books set out on the coffee table. The living room was comfortable, and felt safe.

Remus relaxed, or relaxed as much as he could in his current state, which was basically just _pain_ all over his body. As if he said his thought aloud, Sirius came in with a small steaming cup and sat down next to Remus, the latter scooting up a bit to give him room. Harry followed his uncle into the room and stood next to the couch.

"Drink that, and then eat some chocolate. You'll feel better," Sirius told Remus, though it was more of an order.

Remus took the cup with caution, knowing Sirius long enough that anything could be in it. He sniffed it and found it unfortunately to be green.

Sirius huffed. "Oh just drink it, I promise I didn't do anything to it."

"I saw him, I don't _think_ he did anything bad," Harry laughed a little. 

Remus rolled his eyes, but took a sip, and instantly made a face.

"Nope, you gotta drink the whole thing," Sirius articulated.

Remus groaned. "You're poisoning me, aren't you," he mumbled, but he drank the whole thing anyway, grimacing at the horrid taste. Sirius then shoved a piece of chocolate in one of his hands, and his tea in the other. Remus nibbled and sipped as the potion slowly kicked in, feeling like it was floating over his body, washing him in relief.

He curled back into the couch, starting to nod off again when he heard Harry start to read to him. It made him nostalgically think of when he used to read to Harry when he was a baby. Remus slept, and Sirius and Harry took care of him.

And they knew that they could always count on each other.


	5. Harry gets sick, 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Hey, no swearing in front of the baby. No angry rants either." Remus said dejectedly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: "Nothing like distant screaming and projectile vomiting to start the morning."

Harry had just turned two years old a few weeks ago, and basically since then, everything in the Black-Lupin-Potter household had been _shit_.

Harry had gotten an ear infection and a fever shortly after his birthday, and since then it had been medicine, and screaming, and crying, and more medicine, which meant more crying, and more screaming, and all Remus and Sirius wanted was sleep. Their hearts went out to the poor kid who just seemed like he was in so much pain, but Merlin, they (specifically Sirius) could only go without sleep and peace and quiet for so long.

It was currently seven in the morning, way way too early for one Sirius Black, but he was on his third cup of coffee, because he had actually been awake since 4:30 A.M. He drank and prayed for silence as Remus took care of Harry, giving him his medicine (that the Healers said would only take a couple days _it had been more than a couple days_ ) and trying to rock him back to sleep.

Several minutes later, Remus walked in with a red-faced Harry in his arm, who had big watery green eyes, was sucking his thumb, and leaning his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus looked almost as bad as Harry felt, and he reached for his own cup of coffee with his free hand.

He raised his mug a tad. "Nothing like distant screaming and projectile vomiting to start the morning, huh, Padfoot?"

Sirius groaned and slammed his head on the table. "He _vomited_? I swear to Merlin, I'm going down to those Healers and showing them what their medicine-"

"Hey, no swearing in front of the baby. No angry rants either." Remus said dejectedly.

Sirius sighed, looking at the little boy. He stood up and walked over to the two, rubbing the two-year-old's back and smiling at him. "Let's go to bed, huh, Prongslet?"

Harry just nodded, and Sirius grabbed him from Remus' arms, cradling him all the way back to Sirius and Remus' bed. Harry curled up next to Sirius, already shutting his eyes, and Sirius began to nod off not much later. Remus watched the two with a smile, and after finally being able to clean up the house for the first time in forever, he laid down next to Harry and fell asleep with seconds.


	6. Harry asks about his parents, 1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When he spent time with some kids his age, like when they went to the park, kids always asked him questions he didn't know the answer to. Like, "why do you have two dads? Are they friends? Where's your mom? Where did your other dad go, and when did you suddenly get a large dog?""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Harry asks about what happened to his parents.

Harry is about 7 when he really starts to understand that his family wasn't exactly considered... normal. To him, his family was the best family they could ask for. To other kids his age, and to the adults who always seem to have this frown on their face when they see their family out, he had two dads (in which neither is his actual dad), no mom, and not that anyone knew this, but each of them turned into animals periodically. When he spent time with some kids his age, like when they went to the park, kids always asked him questions he didn't know the answer to. Like, "why do you have two dads? Are they friends? Where's your mom? Where did your other dad go, and when did you suddenly get a large dog?"

Harry was a clever boy; he knew Sirius and Remus weren't his real dads, but he did wonder what happened to his actual parents. He was always scared to ask about it; he didn't want to seem like he didn't love his uncles, because he did, so much. But his curiosity ate away at him, and there seemed to be something missing in his life that he felt he _needed_ to learn more about.

So one afternoon, while Remus was reading at the dining room table and Sirius was washing the dishes, he sat down expectedly across from the werewolf, interlaced his fingers, and asked, "Moony, Padfoot, what happened to my parents?"

Sirius' hand slipped and broke the handle of a mug. "Oh shi-oot. Shoot. I said shoot," he mumbled.

Remus' eyes moved up from his book across to the small boy, who was looking at him expectedly. He sighed and closed his book. He leaned against the table on his arms. Sirius came over to the table, wiping his hands on a dishrag and frowning. He and Remus shared a look, one that Harry knew that meant they were having a silent conversation. Sirius threw the tag on the counter and left the room without a word. He came back a moment later with a handful of pictures. He sat in between Remus and Harry at the table, and laid out the pictures in front of Harry. He picked out one where two people-- a man with messy black hair and round glasses, and a fiery-red haired woman with a warm smile-- were holding a small baby. The people in the picture were smiling at the camera, and trying to get the baby to look, pointing to the holder. Harry grabbed it greedily and studied it wide-eyed.

"So," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "That's your mum, Lily, and your father James. That's you they're holding, you're about six months old there."

Sirius and Remus began going through each picture and explaining to Harry who's in it, how old they were, and what they were doing. There was a picture of Lily and James' wedding, one of all of them at 'work' (though it was really the Order), and several of them all in their Hogwarts years. The two man gently explained to the boy, in terms a seven year old would understand and not be scared or scarred for life, about what happened to his parents. Harry was quiet for quite some time after they explained, absorbing what his uncles told him. He watched the two people who were his _mum and dad_ , and he felt very sad that he could never meet them, or tell them that he loved them.

There was one man Harry had never seen before in many of the pictures, and he asked who it was. Sirius had clenched his fist, seeming to brew quietly in anger, and so Remus answered for him.

"He... had been our friend. But it turned out he was a very bad friend, and did very bad things. He's locked away now so he won't hurt anyone else."

Harry pondered this for a while. He finally said, "I'm glad he can't hurt anybody else."

Sirius watched Harry, and took in the little boy who changed his and Remus' life so irrevocably, and thought about how proud and happy James and Lily would be of him, and he started to choke up. He cleared his throat and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah, Prongslet. Yeah."

The three boys continued the night by looking through all the pictures while Sirius and Remus told him stories of their youth, and essentially, of his parents. Harry decided that it was sad he could never meet his _actual_ parents, but the parents he already had were pretty great.


	7. Remus has a bad day, 1985

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remus melted into the kiss, so thankful to have someone who loved him so much. Sirius pulled away, his hand still on his face. "Better?" he murmured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Remus has a terrible day, but Sirius and Harry are there to cheer him up.

Mad-Eye had asked Remus if he could come in to help on an Auror case, and Remus, being a good Samaritan, told him yes. He left the comfort of his house early in the morning, Sirius grumbling in his sleep as he got out of bed, and left as the sun rose. He arrived to the Ministry as most of the workers began to arrive and he tried very hard not to notice the people who were blatantly staring at the scars on his face, as if they were screaming, "werewolf!"

He quickly reached to Mad-Eye's office and as they began to work he realized he was there as a witness for a trial. The trial happened to be for Peter Pettigrew.

Remus' heart froze.

"No... no, I'm not doing this," he told Mad-Eye, beginning to pack up his things.

The man huffed, and grabbed a tight hold of Remus' wrist, halting his packing. "Lupin, if I can get Pettigrew for selling out the Longbottoms too, then I can make sure he will never see the sun again. I'll even request him for maximum security in Azkaban. I need you to help me," Mad-Eye pleaded, though his real eye looked stern.

Remus swallowed. He hadn't seen Pettigrew in over six years. The betrayal, the grief-- it all came rushing back to him. But his moral compass outgrew his own weakness. He shut his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Alright. I'll help you," he muttered.

When Remus walked into the trial room, there were dozens of judges surrounding the room, in which the center stood a black cage that held a gaunt, pale shell of a man. Peter Pettigrew looked like he was on the verge of death, or insanity; possibly both. Staring at him, he saw the man he used to call his good friend, and the man who murdered James and Lily, who made Harry an orphan. An icy fist tangled up his insides.

Mad-Eye presented the judges with his evidence, of which he had plenty, called a few witnesses up to attest for him, and then it was Remus' turn. He had shoved his hands in his pockets so no one could see them clench and shake. He refused to look at Pettigrew, even as the man croaked his name. He said what he needed to say, what Mad-Eye told him to say, with a blank face and a steady voice. When he was done, he grabbed his bag, briefly looked at Mad-Eye, who simply nodded once at him, and got the hell out of there.

His breathing was shaky and he clutched his messenger bag so he had something to grasp onto. Even though home wasn't too far away with wizard transportation, it felt too long. He Floo'd to a pub by their house, Apparated from there to their street, and then trekked to their isolated home, all the while stuck in his own head, seeing Peter for the first time since _that night_ playing on repeat.

When he opened his front door, shut it, and locked it, he finally breathed a sigh of relief. He needed some tea and a jumper, stat. Some chocolate wouldn't be too bad either. He rested his head against the door and controlled his breathing. _You're fine, Remus, pull it together, you just only saw the murderer of your best friends who also used to be one of your best friends and also orphaned your... child? Adopted child. Nephew._ His internal rambling was cut off by a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned abruptly, but only saw Sirius, holding a sippy cup in his hand and looking at Remus with concern.

"Moony? Everything alright?"

Remus nodded, and he tried and failed giving him a convincing smile.

"Just a bad day, that's all," he told him, sounding tired.

Sirius frowned, still holding onto his arm. "Wanna talk about it?"

Remus just shook his head, and moved to go past him to the kitchen, but Sirius stopped him. "Hey," he said softly. Remus paused, not meeting his eyes until Sirius moved his face with a gentle hand. He smiled and kissed him gently, cupping his face. Remus melted into the kiss, so thankful to have someone who loved him so much. Sirius pulled away, his hand still on his face.

"Better?" he murmured. Remus shrugged.

Sirius got a wide grin and a twinkle in his eyes. "Well guess what?"

Remus looked at him with raised eyebrows, asking what, but Sirius just said four words that instantly helped to lift his mood. "We built a fort."

Remus laughed loudly and Sirius led him to the living room where, indeed, the two boys had built a large blanket and pillow fort. Harry jumped out from underneath and greeted Remus with a big hug and a "Moony Moony Moony look at our fort!" The rest of the night, the three played in the fort, only stopping when Remus read Harry a story and the almost five year old fell asleep. Remus knew that even on the worst of days, he could come home to his boys.


	8. Harry steals the car, 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'HARRY JAMES POTTER, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN MY LIFE-'
> 
> 'Don’t mind Moony, Harry, he’s a bit worked up-'
> 
> 'SIRIUS SHUT UP- '"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: When Harry gets in trouble for stealing Mr. Weasley's car in his second year, Remus and Sirius have clashing parenting methods.

Harry was honestly surprised he and Ron hadn’t been expelled, or at least suspended, for stealing Mr. Weasley’s car in order to arrive to Hogwarts (granted, he and Ron could have thought it out a little more and called for Remus or Sirius, but at the time stealing the flying car had been the best idea they could’ve thought of; don’t blame them, they’re  _twelve_ ). With Snape catching them, especially. Snape’s lifelong feud with both Remus and Sirius (and James) has affected Harry in the worst of ways, and getting caught stealing a magic car, crashing it into a tree on the Hogwarts grounds, and having said tree almost kill him and his best friend was one of these times.

Detention for a month really wasn’t that bad of a punishment, even though Ron was struggling a bit with it. Harry was used to trouble; his whole  _life_ was trouble. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, so half of all dark wizards wanted him dead; he had two dads, one of which was a werewolf and one most of the wizarding world despises (because even though Sirius had been proven innocent, many did not believe that he actually hadn’t been a Death Eater when Voldemort was at his prime); and, well… he didn’t necessarily run _away_ from trouble. He usually ended up running  _towards_ it. He thought both Sirius and Remus would understand that, but apparently stealing a magic car and almost getting killed was crossing the line.

It was a bustling morning, as it was the first morning of classes. The Great Hall was full of excited and nervous first-years, and exhausted second through seventh-years. Harry woke up groggy and hungry. He stayed mostly quiet during breakfast as Hermione scolded Ron and Harry both for their “blinding stupidity,” and how “you both could’ve _died_!”

Thankfully, the mail began to arrive, and interrupted Hermione for the time being. Being the first day of the new year, there weren’t as many owls flying through the air dropping letters and packages, and surprisingly, Harry received one. He did, of course, write to Remus and Sirius once or twice every couple weeks, but it wasn’t anything too excessive. Dread filled his stomach, as he was sure this wasn’t a “hey, how are you settling in?” kind of letter.

Hermione’s gasp confirmed. “Harry, you’ve got a Howler!”

Before he could even groan in reply, the letter came to life, the seal turning into some sort of mouth. Its voice boomed loudly, causing the attention of several (pretty much all) people nearby. His face flushed red, and he stared at it with wide eyes.

“ _HARRY JAMES POTTER, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN MY LIFE-”_

“Don’t mind Moony, Harry, he’s a bit worked up-”

“ _SIRIUS SHUT UP-_ ”

“I’ve never been prouder, Harry, Merlin’s beard, I’m not just proud, I’m _impressed_ -”

“S _IRIUS YOU ARE NOT HELPING. HARRY POTTER I WILL GROUND YOU FOR LIFE IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN-_ ”

“We talked to Mr. Weasley, Harry, it’s all good, keep up the good work, Prongslet! Have a good first day-”

“ ** _SIRIUS NO-_ ** ”

The Howler abruptly ended and tore itself up. The people around the trio laughed in amusement, while Harry stared at where the Howler previously was with an eyebrow raised.

“So… are you in trouble, then, mate?” Ron asked hesitantly, honestly not knowing.

Harry didn’t look up from the torn letter, trying to fight a smile. “I honestly don’t know, Ron. I really, really don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and bookmarks! Please don't be afraid to leave reviews, and if you want me to do any specific prompts! Sorry for the inconsistent uploading schedule; life happens, ya know?


	9. Sirius and Remus get harassed, 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry ended up throwing a sock at him in response, which triggered a different one-sided discussion from Sirius about how nobody in this household is allowed to throw things at him anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: While out one day, Sirius and Remus get street harassed for being gay. Harry stands up for them.
> 
> Triggers: homophobia, homophobic slurs, harassment, explicit language

It was early in the summer in between Harry’s fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, and Sirius couldn’t believe how wonderful the weather had been so far. He went on about it for about twenty minutes before Remus threw a piece of his toast at him in the hopes of shutting him up, but that only ignited a food fight war-- one that Harry somehow got involved in-- that left the kitchen a mess for days. 

One morning, Sirius dragged Harry out of bed, which was a difficult task as Harry was an exhausted and stubborn 14-year-old boy, and told him that they were going out to breakfast because, “It is a beautiful day, and it would be a  _ tragedy  _ if we did not take advantage of it.” Harry ended up throwing a sock at him in response, which triggered a different one-sided discussion from Sirius about how nobody in this household is allowed to throw things at him anymore.

Begrudgingly, Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, putting on his glasses a bit haphazardly. He tried doing something to his hair to tame it, but gave up quickly in hopelessness and just dragged himself downstairs. Remus was waiting for him with a crooked smile, amused at the boy’s supposed misery at being awoken at this hour by his husband’s excitement, and once again shocked at how uncannily Harry looked like James, especially in this state. There were many days in the Hogwarts dorms where James looked and acted like he just rolled out of bed, even if it wasn’t so early in the morning.

“Can we just leave him behind?” Harry grumbled to him, leaning against the hallway wall. Remus laughed a little, ruffling his hair, in which Harry scrunched his nose about.

“I’ve tried that before Harry, trust me, it doesn’t work.”

Remus was pleased that Harry smiled a little at that. 

Sirius strode up between the boys with a smile. “Ready?”

Remus rolled his eyes, but took Sirius’ hand. “Let’s go, Pads. We need to make sure you get your morning walk.”

Harry laughed at that, while Sirius sputtered. Remus just tugged him outside, where, from there, Remus Apparated the three of them to the city. They walked on the sidewalk, speaking conversationally between them as they made their way towards one of their favorite cafes. One of the waitresses, Mary, greeted Harry warmly, talking to him about how much he’s grown, and how school was, and if he had a girlfriend, and Harry just nodded politely, a bit pink, as he slipped away, causing Sirius and Remus to snicker quietly. 

Breakfast was delicious and lovely. The three talked and laughed, Remus had to stop an impending food fight between Harry and Sirius (“We are in  _ public _ , and you are an  _ adult _ , Sirius!”), and the cafe gave them free hot chocolates. They said goodbye to the staff as they walked out the door, back into the sun.

It was a bit warmer now, but it was still pleasant out for mid-June. Remus and Sirius walked hand-in-hand, their hands swinging a bit, as Sirius laughed about something. Harry walked beside them with a small smile on his face, his hands in his pockets. However, their peace shattered with only a couple words.

“Hey fags!” Loud guffaws followed.

Sirius faltered a little, mostly in surprise, but Remus just squeezed his hand harder and kept walking. “Sirius, leave it,” he told him lowly. He then realized that Harry had stopped completely, and he groaned inwardly. He stopped a few paces ahead of him and turned back to him. “Harry, come on.”

It was two men, looking sort of wasted despite it being early in the morning, lounging on a bench across the mostly-abandoned street. They continued laughing, and they made kissing and moaning sounds, causing both Sirius and Remus to give them disgusted looks. But Harry was still and silent, watching them.

“Better keep walking, you fuckin’ fairies.”

“The whorehouse is on the next street over, queens!”

Remus opened his mouth to tell both Harry and Sirius to keep walking, the latter having a far-away look in his eyes, as if remembering something else, but Harry moved as quick as lightning. He darted across the street faster than Sirius or Remus could grab him. “ _ Harry! _ ” Remus shouted, watching him frozen in shock.

“What did you say about my dads? Tell me.  _ What did you say _ ?” Harry thundered, his wand somehow finding his hand, though still pointed at the ground. The two men looked shocked at the boy’s fury, and they stumbled away, stammering. Remus and Sirius finally got their legs moving, and they ran across the street towards them.

“Hey man, hey man, take it easy,” one slurred, his hands up, though in one held a beer. Harry glared at him fiercely, and they left, muttering to themselves. Remus grabbed Harry’s shoulder roughly. 

“Harry, what the  _ hell _ were you thinking? They were  _ drunk _ , they could have attacked you, they were probably Muggles, why the  _ hell-- _ ” Remus started angrily, but he faltered when he took in not just Harry’s face, but Sirius’ as well. Harry’s was all anger, as furious as a thunderstorm, but Sirius’ was softer and quieter, more inwards than outwards, looking like he was upset by their words but knowing that they were just the one-thousandth time he’s heard them. Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“They couldn’t just say that to you. It was wrong,” Harry argued, his words lacking the fire he had just moments before. Remus sighed, sharing a look with Sirius, who hadn’t said a word so far, before looking back at Harry. “Come here,” Remus said, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Sirius hugged them as well, Remus putting one arm around him. Remus felt Sirius let out a shaky breath.

“You’re a brave, reckless idiot,” Remus told him. 

Harry laughed a little. “I learned from the best.”

At that, all three of them laughed, pulling apart. Sirius looked at Harry with a proud smile. “We love you, kid,” he told him. They didn’t often tell each other they loved each other; they weren’t always sentimental messes, like they were right now, and they all knew it anyway. Harry looked down at the ground to his feet, nodding and smiling a little.

“I know. I love you guys too.”

They started walking home again, silent at first, but then Sirius began talking about the wonderful weather again. Harry and Remus groaned simultaneously and tried walking ahead of him, Sirius trying to take longer strides to catch up, complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer than I thought it would be, but oh well, I hoped you liked it. Let me know if I tagged anything wrong or missed something, I think I got everything but you can never be sure. Please kudos, subscribe, and above all, leave reviews and comments! Thanks to everyone who has done so.


	10. Sirius and Remus drop Harry off, 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Here we are, Prongslet,' Sirius grinned, nudging Harry when he used his old nickname for him. 'Your first year at Hogwarts! I can’t believe it. They grow up so fast.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Sirius and Remus drop Harry off for Hogwarts for the first time.

September first had always been one of Sirius’ favorite days. When he was younger, going to Hogwarts, it meant that he could escape his house and his insufferable family to go to his real home, and in later years, his real family. Seeing the crimson red Hogwarts Express always put a nervous flutter in his heart and a smile on his face. He remembered September first of his seventh year, having a melancholy sort of contentment wash over him but finding the compartment with James, Remus, and Peter in it washed all the sadness away and only left happiness, pure happiness, in its wake.

And now, he was back on Platform 9¾ on September first for the first time in a long time, and there was a different sort of nervous flutter in his heart upon seeing the bright red train. Wizards and witches and families of all ages and sizes rushed about in the usual bustling, nervous, excited sort of way, and with a hand on Harry’s shoulder, he led the eleven-year-old through the crowd, stealing glances down at his godson who was watching the whole station with wide eyes. Sirius looked back up and caught Remus’ eye from over the boy’s head, and they shared a small smile. The clock was ticking closer to eleven, and the train whistled in warning.

The trio soon stopped in an opening in the crowd, Remus trying (and rather failing) to keep the trolley holding Harry’s things out of the way. Sirius squeezed Harry’s shoulder from where he still held on.

“Here we are, Prongslet,” Sirius grinned, nudging Harry when he used his old nickname for him. “Your first year at Hogwarts! I can’t believe it. They grow up so fast.”

Remus was rummaging lightly through Harry’s tied-up trunks; Hedwig, the snow-white owl they had gotten at Diagon Alley as a birthday gift for Harry a couple months before, chirped irritably at him from inside her cage. “Harry, make sure you have everything, I swore I saw your scarf right here, I hope we haven’t lost it somewhere-”

“It’s  _ fine, _ Moony,” Harry told him, rolling his eyes. Sirius smiled at him proudly. “I’ve got everything I need, I’ll owl you both this week. The train is going to leave soon.”

“Alright, alright,” Remus grumbled, but his lips were curved in a small smile. He reached forward, ruffling the boy’s already messy hair and pulled him into a hug. “We’re so proud of you, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t fight his pleased grin, and he hugged his uncle tight.

“Hey, hey, my turn,” Sirius quipped, lightly pushing Remus away, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Sirius pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug, the air briefly leaving Harry’s lungs. He released him, patting him on the cheek and smiling down at him. 

The train whistled once more, and most of the students were either on board or boarding. “Now I’ve really got to go,” Harry told them, pushing the trolley forward.

Remus and Sirius stood close side-by-side, though they didn’t touch. They both were smiling, watching the boy go. “Write us tonight, after you’ve been sorted!” Sirius shouted to him.

Remus rolled his eyes again, and Harry waved back, smiling. He continued to wave out the window of the train until the train chugged away and disappeared.

Sirius sighed, smiling sadly. “I can’t believe he’s eleven already.”

Remus sighed as well, hands in his pockets. He nudged his partner and they started to walk away, weaving through the crowd rather easily and quickly arriving home.

Upon arriving, Sirius sighed again, frowning when he realized how quiet and big it now felt. He felt a pang of sadness at Harry’s absence, and the realization of how much life he put in the house. He was startled out of his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his face, thumb softly rubbing his cheek. He met Remus’ eyes, and he had a feeling that Remus was having similar thoughts and feelings to him.

“Going to be quiet around here, now, huh?” Sirius asked, his voice rather quiet.

Remus’ hand dropped as he shrugged, leaning closer to him. “I suppose. But… if you want to look on the bright side of things…” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at him. “We do now have the  _ whole house _ to ourselves now.”

The meaning behind his words took a moment to sink in, and a smirk appeared on Sirius’ face. He sauntered closer to Remus, hands finding their place on his hips. “Oh, really?” he drawled. “Well, it seems like we should take advantage of this silver lining.”

“Let’s,” Remus breathed, as their lips met, and the rest of the day washed away.


	11. Sirius and Harry play Quidditch, 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since that time, after Remus and Sirius took Harry in, Sirius’ obsession with getting Harry to love Quidditch as much as he and James did only worsened, much to Remus’ annoyance. It wasn’t that Remus hated Quidditch, he rather enjoyed it (especially when Sirius was playing, swooping around getting his silky hair in his face, sweat across his brow, those trousers just a tad too tight… where was he going with this? Right, Quidditch)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Sirius teaches Harry how to play Quidditch.

If there was one guarantee of a child of, virtually, James Potter and Sirius Black, then it is the love of Quidditch.

For his first birthday, before James and Lily died, Sirius had gotten Harry a toy broomstick, one the little tyke loved to its death (literally-- he rode it until it eventually snapped). Since that time, after Remus and Sirius took Harry in, Sirius’ obsession with getting Harry to love Quidditch as much as he and James did only worsened, much to Remus’ annoyance. It wasn’t that Remus  _ hated _ Quidditch, he rather enjoyed it (especially when Sirius was playing, swooping around getting his silky hair in his face, sweat across his brow, those trousers just a tad too tight… where was he going with this? Right, Quidditch). There was only so much a casual Quidditch watcher could take though. Especially when the obsession came from Drama Queen™ Sirius Black. 

Throughout the birthdays and Christmases, more toy broomsticks have come and gone, and when Harry turned eight, Sirius and Remus gifted him a regular broom. It was smaller and not as fast as most brooms, but Harry loved it all the same. Sirius helped him get a hang of the bigger broom (there were a few times where Harry might of fallen off), and once Harry got it, the kid zoomed off so fast Remus thought his heart would stop. Remus frantically hurried Harry in to put on a helmet and some padding, while Sirius laughed at his smothering.

Nonetheless, Remus got his way in putting a tad more protection on his nephew, even though the eight-year-old complained at first. Now, Harry hardly noticed, as he and Sirius both played a very basic version of Quidditch with just the two of them. Loud laughter followed the two as Sirius played keeper and Harry flew close to the ground, trying to land a point with their old Quaffle ball. Remus watched from the doorway of the house, watching them with a cup of tea in hand and a smile on his face. 

It was times like this where both Remus and Sirius got bittersweet feelings from time to time. They  _ loved _ Harry; those two would go to the ends of the Earth and back for him; their favorite sound is his laughter; their little traditions and holidays were a treasure to their hearts. They loved making Harry happy, loved that they could provide him with anything the two could give him. Harry has and will continue to grow up unconditionally loved; but when these times come to mind, they think of James and Lily, as they are never too far away from their thoughts, and their hearts fill with misery that they can’t see him for themselves. That Harry had lost his parents and these moments with them; that James and Lily never got to see their son grow up, see him play Quidditch with his Uncle Sirius, that they would never patch up Harry’s scrapes and bruises like Remus does. 

Remus tried to shove those feelings aside, as they would only make him sad. He and Sirius both knew that they were giving Harry what James and Lily would have wanted: a loving home and family for their son. It just didn’t seem fair to Harry or, to James and Lily frankly, that his parents would be taken so soon.

Harry came running in the house, laughing breathlessly and grinning, and Remus snapped out of his spiraling thoughts. “Hey,  _ hey _ , no tracking mud in the house!” he yelled at him, though good-naturedly. 

Harry, quick as lightning, came back out and toe’d off his shoes. “Sorry, Moony!” 

Just as fast as he came back, he left, running through the house. Remus rolled his eyes, smiling. Sirius, slower than the eight-year-old boy but smiling just as large, came up beside his husband, touching his arm warmly. “Kids,” Sirius said with a shake of his head.

Remus shoved Sirius a little, rolling his eyes again. “ _ You’re _ a kid. Not enough that I have just the one, eh?”

Sirius pushed back a little, laughing. “You love us.”

Remus pressed his lips together to keep his smile back. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

The night concluded with hot chocolates and Remus reading to Harry, as their nights often end. As both Harry and Sirius drifted off to sleep as he read, Remus smiled softly, watching them with warm eyes, so damn happy.


End file.
